Cambios Efímeros
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Todos le temen a los cambios sin significar que estos sean mejores o peores, solamente están ahí, esperando por algo que los mueva o los mantenga. Ninguno es mejor que otro, lo mejor es lo que se decida y cuanto lo hagas valer.


_Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del foro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

_Mi amigo secreto es: Annie Yue. _

_Realmente espero te agrade el fic, elegi tu primera opcion al estar mas familiarizado con el NaruHina. _

_Nunca hemos hablado, pero eso no es algun limitante para desearte unas felices fiestas y un prospero a__ñ__o nuevo (tal vez algo adelantado xD) a ti y a cualquiera que lea estas palabras. Sin mas los dejo de aburrir con mis palabras y pasamos a la historia, disfrutenla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cambios Efímeros<strong>._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Estás listo…? —lo miró esperando una respuesta que no recibió. Dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación y se acercó a su amigo — ¡Hey Naruto! —lo llamó nuevamente con un poco más de brusquedad.

— ¡Ah! ¡No tienes que gritarme! —Se tapó los oídos mirando con reproche a su amigo —no es que este nervioso ni nada, solo estaba pensando en un par de cosas…

—Si claro —esbozó una sonrisa arrogante —, vamos Naruto ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que avances en tu relación? Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Se sonrojó levemente —no sé de qué me hablas teme —rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Se encontraban en los últimos días de octubre y poco a poco el agradable viento otoñal abría paso a uno cada vez más y más frio. Aprovechando que aún no era tan helado el clima habían decidido salir a un día de campo aprovechando que el sol los calentaría y el viento frio los confortaría sin llegar a ser molesto.

Se reunirían todos los de la generación incluyendo a sus grandes amigos de la arena y al equipo de Gai.

Estos días de paz a pesar de que poco a poco se volvían comunes, ninguno de ellos olvidaba lo que había costado conseguirlos, y ya que últimamente todos habían estado ocupados, esta oportunidad de verse no pasó por alto y la planearon con antelación para que ninguno tuviera algún inconveniente.

—Uff… como quieras idiota —se resignó el Uchiha —aunque hace un poco de frio, ¿llevaras esa bufanda? —comentó con pequeñas risas. El rubio volvió a sonrojarse poniendo una cara de molestia pues parecía que su pelinegro amigo no pararía de molestarlo por lo que restaba del día.

Los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el rubio cabeza hueca nunca habían sido un secreto para nadie más que para él, sin embargo este último mes estos dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos; ya fuera por misiones, encargos o simple casualidad habían pasado junto al otro la mayor parte de sus días.

Gracias a que él y su amigo habían decidido vivir juntos hasta que alguno de los dos hiciera su vida aparte; cosa a la que aún estaban a años de forjar, no había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos ese pequeño pero notorio cambio de ánimo en el ojiazul, que aunque este negara una y otra vez que Hinata no tenía nada que ver era más que obvio que se encontraba mintiendo.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera parecería una gran amistad con años de respaldo y que apenas, lenta, fugaz, tierna he inocentemente iban dando los siguientes pasos para llegar a algo más. Para sus ojos y para los de cualquiera que conociera a esos dos desde hace tiempo simplemente Naruto dejaba de ser un tonto para convertirse en un despistado por no darse cuenta de las pequeñas y constantes indirectas no solo de la ojiperla, si no de la mayoría de sus amigos que se habían percatado de eso.

Finalmente como si fuera poco Hinata había tomado el valor de dar el siguiente paso de manera bastante tranquila y peculiar: le había regalado una bufanda al ojiazul con el pretexto de que se acercaba la temporada de frio y no quería que se enfermara, pero todos; incluso el despistado de Naruto sabía el significado detrás de aquella vieja costumbre de regalar aquella prenda.

— ¿Entonces…, la llevaras? —volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo hare —rápidamente negó —y tu Sasuke deberías de tener mejores cosas que hacer que estarme molestando en la primera oportunidad que se te presente —hizo un puchero molesto.

—Sí, las tengo. Afortunadamente me desperté temprano y las termine, no como cierto idiota que tiene que bañarse, vestirse y preparar lo que le toco llevar en aproximadamente… —desvió su rostro a un reloj que se encontraba adornando la pared de su departamento —quince minutos.

—Si sabes que no… ¡Ah! ¡Quince minutos! —exclamó posando su vista en el mismo reloj, al corroborar que su amigo no se encontraba mintiendo agarro una toalla de quien sabe dónde y rápidamente entro al baño y el sonido de la regadera comenzó a hacer eco.

—_Supongo que ya es un poco tarde para decirle que ya tengo todo listo _—pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa. A final de cuentas se preocupaba por su amigo pero también disfrutaba molestarlo.

Esperando a que el rubio terminara de bañarse y arreglarse se recostó en uno de los sillones y tomo un libro que había comenzado a leer hace apenas unos días, encontró la página que estaba marcada por el separador y retomo su lectura en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio hasta que un estruendoso grito vino del baño, obviamente se trataba de las quejas de Naruto quien maldecía a Sasuke por no haberlo despertado temprano para después cambiar a quejidos de desesperación de no recordar donde había dejado su ropa.

Finalmente a una velocidad impresionante consiguió terminarse de arreglarse y justo cuando estaba a punto de crear un par de clones para terminar de arreglar lo que a ambos le tocaba llevar se percató de que todo ya se encontraba listo he impecable. Miró con enojo a su amigo que se encontraba plácidamente en un sofá leyendo un libro.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenías todo listo? —reclamó con reproche. El pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró, tomo el separador y volvió a colocarlo entre las páginas de su libro.

Ambos salieron de su departamento mientras que no paraba de escuchar los reclamos de su amigo quien solamente trataba de ignorarlos y tratar de adelantar su paso que siempre era igualado y seguía con sus quejas por haberlo engañado y hacer que se preocupara por nada. Finalmente después de un trayecto de un par de minutos llegaron al punto de encuentro.

Sabían de sobra que no iban a ser los primeros en llegar, pero no esperaban que Ino y Shikamaru tomaran ese puesto, no tanto por la rubia si no por el perezoso peligro que se encontraba dormido a la sombra de un árbol. Se acercaron a saludar a ambos; Ino los recibió con una gran sonrisa y un gran abraso pues llevaban un par de meses sin verse a pesar de vivir en la misma aldea, mientras que el vago de Shikamaru lo tuvieron que jalar de un pie bruscamente para lograr despertarlo y de la misma manera con una gran sonrisa saludo a Naruto y a Sasuke empezando finalmente una plática entre los cuatro de cómo habían pasado estos últimos meses.

El Nara comenzó con sus clásicas quejas de que gracias a su relación con Temari los días eran muy pesados ya que a él le tocaba hacer los viajes hacia la arena con cualquier pretexto valido para verla y que aunque lo seguiría haciendo con una sonrisa, el viaje era extremadamente largo y cansado, eso sin contar el insoportable calor al entrar a los límites del desierto y que solamente cesaba hasta llegar a la aldea por lo que no había descansos intermedios.

Después siguió Ino quejándose de que no había hombres buenos que valieran la pena o que simplemente ella aun no conocía al indicado pues hace tiempo que había superado ese enamoramiento infantil hacia Sasuke, con Sai al parecer todo se estancó ante la falta de emociones de este dejándola simplemente esperando a que llegara el hombre correcto; por su parte el Uchiha se quejó de lo molesto que era vivir con alguien como el Uzumaki pero que a pesar de todo se alegraba de ver como la relación del rubio avanzaba con Hinata; cosa que hizo sonrojar extremadamente al ojiazul mientras que sus otros amigos se le quedaron viendo con miradas picaras esperando a que el dijera algo al respecto cosa a la que se negó y rápidamente se alejó bajo la excusa de que tenía sus pies adormecidos y quería caminar.

— ¡Ese maldito hablador, ¿Qué se cree?! —Exclamó molesto mientras pateaba una rama que se encontraba en su camino —si Hinata y yo no… —lo meditó por unos instantes antes de seguir.

Desde que había acabado la guerra había actuado como si la confesión de la Hyuuga nunca hubiera existido, no porque ignorara sus sentimientos y mucho menos por ser una mala persona, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía negar que con el tiempo se había convertido en una mujer bastante atractiva pero lo que aún no tenía cavidad era la parte de: _Siempre te he admirado._

Desde que salvó a la aldea de Pain, más ahora que había acabado la guerra se había vuelto bastante popular con las mujeres algo a lo que el realmente no estaba acostumbrado pero con un par de consejos del Uchiha pudo más o menos controlarlo, sin embargo las palabras de la Hyuuga estaban en pasado; era algo más que interés por ser el nuevo héroe del continente shinobi pues no solo se le declaro antes de que su nombre fuera conocido, en su mirada en aquel entonces que se encontraba tirado en el suelo pudo ver que tenía la determinación de morir con tal de protegerlo, algo que estaba seguro varios de sus amigos no estarían dispuestos a hacer incluso ahora.

Él sabía perfectamente que no era la persona más brillante del mundo pero que pasaran desapercibidos los sentimientos de Hinata por tanto tiempo no era algo normal, en algún momento debió de haber visto una señal y aunque le gustaba pensar que ella había sido discreta era más que obvio que por la reacción de sus amigos no era así.

Por fin tomaban sentido sus clásicos y tiernos sonrojos, sus desmayos repentinos cuando la sorprendía o el aumento de su tartamudeo cuando hablaba con él.

Realmente se encontraba agradecido con ella por no enojarse por olvidar su confesión he ir tratando de encaminar todo a su ritmo. Claro que estas últimas semanas que pasó con ella habían sido de las mejores de su vida, experimentando sensaciones nuevas y únicas solamente pasando tiempo con ella y nada más.

Entre los dos había crecido la confianza y la seguridad a tal grado que Hinata ya era capaz de hablarle con normalidad y los desmayos prácticamente ya habían desaparecido, el solamente esperaba que sus sonrojos que tanto le encantaban nunca desaparecieran pero a la vez entendía que aún no eran nada, simplemente eran amigos y viejos compañeros de escuela y que si los sonrojos de la Hyuuga llegaran a pertenecerle a alguien mas no podría hacer nada, absolutamente nada al respecto y eso lo aterraba, sin embargo también le tenía cierto miedo a formalizar algo, sentía que podría llegar a equivocarse, que él no llegara a ser lo que la Hyuuga esperó y terminaran distanciándose nuevamente.

Pero esperar también era una gran ofensa hacia ella que había estado esperando tanto tiempo para hacerle llegar lo que sentía, también golpeando su orgullo como hombre la ojiperla era la que aunque a paso lento, trataba de llegar a algo más, con clara sutileza y sin llegar a ser muy obvia.

Por supuesto que también había notado…

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte después de tanto tiempo! ¡¿Has estado aprovechando tu juventud para entrenar?! —interrumpieron sus pensamientos con unos gritos de ánimo. Cuando giro su rostro en busca del origen de aquella voz fácilmente reconoció a Lee con Neji, Tenten y Hinata que venían caminando juntos. Rápidamente se dio un par de bofetadas para recuperar la compostura.

—Cejotas tanto tiempo sin verte —exclamó al verlo. Corrió hacia su posición para encontrarse más rápidamente —claro que he estado entrenando, tal vez ya pueda darte pelea en una pelea de taijutsu puro —extendió su puño en señal de reto.

—Estaré gustoso de comprobarlo en algún momento —hizo el mismo gesto.

—Veo que no has perdido esa hiperactividad tuya Naruto —se unió Tenten a la conversación —es bueno ver que la fama no se te haya subido a la cabeza.

—Algo que no sea ramen sería muy difícil que se le subiera a la cabeza —agregó Neji con una de sus clásicas serias y pequeñas sonrisas —me gustaría decir que es bueno volver a verte pero tiene solo dos días que nos vimos.

—También me alegro de verte Neji, creo… —respondió con una sonrisa al escuchar su comentario.

—Naruto-kun —finalmente le tocó saludarlo la persona de la que más esperaba ese gesto —buenos días.

—Buenos días Hinata —se apresuró a contestar de inmediato —t-te ves muy bien hoy.

—G-Gracias —se sonrojo ligeramente al escucharlo.

—Ejem… —interrumpió el Hyuuga mayor.

—A-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué vienen de esta dirección? —cambió abruptamente de tema el Uzumaki.

—Ya que la mansión Hyuuga me queda de paso me quede de ver con Neji y Hinata. Lee sale a su rutina matutina a las cinco de la mañana por lo que imaginamos que si pasábamos por aquí no los encontraríamos.

—Ya veo —escuchó atento la explicación que Tenten le estaba dando.

—Así es, no puedo desperdiciar un día tan hermoso como este —comentó con una sonrisa —y entrar en calor me ayuda a soportar el frio que está comenzando a hacer en estos días.

—Ciertamente está comenzando a hacer frio —agregó el rubio —gracias al idiota de Sasuke se nos hizo un poco tarde y no me dio tiempo de elegir una ropa más acorde al clima, debí de haber traído algo más para cuando oscurezca.

—La bufanda que… —susurro la ojiperla.

— ¿Cómo?

—N-No, nada —rápidamente se excusó.

— ¿Y tú vas a estar bien solamente con esa sudadera Hinata? —la cuestiono el ojiazul al ver que era un poco delgada para el frio que posiblemente iba a azotar en un par de horas más.

—No creo que sea problema Naruto-kun —le respondió con calidez —incluso si llegara a tener frio Neji-nii-san me hizo el favor de traerme una sudadera extra, pero gracias por preocuparte.

—No es nada, solamente…

—Ejem… —volvió a interrumpir su primo.

—Ahora que recuerdo Gai-sensei nos dijo que nos esperaba por allá antes de que nos reuniéramos —la castaña señalo un punto al azar, después tomo a sus dos compañeros de los brazos y los comenzó a jalar para que caminaran con ella —nosotros nos adelantamos, no tarden tanto par de tortolos —les dedico una sonrisa pícara haciendo que estos dos se sonrojaran.

—Suerte —pronuncio Neji dándole una última mirada a Naruto que aparte de darle ánimos y demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con algo entre ellos dos, le daba una advertencia de que si le hacía algo a su prima podría despedirse de cada uno de sus conductos de chakra. Una mirada única que combinaba dos emociones completamente distintas que solo el castaño podía hacer.

Quedaron ambos solos mirándose sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación por unos momentos.

—Hinata…

— ¿Si?

No perdía nada armándose de valor por unos momentos, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la Hyuuga, pues a pesar de que llevaba tiempo sin ver a sus amigos quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Solo ellos dos, ya tendría más tiempo para visitarlos en alguna ocasión pero el tiempo que pasaba con ella simplemente era irremplazable.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Bueno, veras… ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por la aldea? —Preguntó con claro nerviosismo —ya sabes, pasar el día juntos…

— ¿P-Pero que hay de…?

—Luego podríamos ir a visitarlos, la siguiente semana tengo que ir a la arena por lo que puedo disculparme con Gaara, Kankurou y Temari después.

—Me encantaría Naruto-kun, es solo que no creo que sea…

El rubio puso una cara suplicante a la cual simplemente no se pudo resistir, después de todo no era correcto descartar una reunión que todos habían planeado con antelación pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no prefería pasar tiempo con su amado ojiazul.

Tal cual como una pareja de enamorados ambos abandonaron el bosque que conformaba los campos de entrenamiento y regresaron a la gran parte comercial de la aldea, ¡claro que no sin que antes el rubio mandara un clon disculpándose por su ausencia! El cual tan pronto como termino con su mensaje desapareció gracias a un ataque combinado de uno de los letales puños de Sakura y una palmada de Neji que sin más lo desaparecieron en el acto, sabiendo que esa imagen iba a regresar al rubio original solamente como una pequeña advertencia de que pagaría por irse de la nada con Hinata.

Las consecuencias no iban a ser muy grandes, pero si no corría lo suficiente podrían llegar a ser dolorosas por lo que simplemente lo bloqueo por el momento y ya se preocuparía de ello en algún otro momento.

— ¿Qué te dijeron Naruto-kun? —preguntó curiosa al ver que un repentino escalofrió invadía a su acompañante.

—Q-Que no había problema pero que luego hablarían con nosotros —mintió claramente nervioso —no te preocupes por eso, yo me hare cargo…, espero.

—Ya veo, espero que Neji-nii-san no se haya molestado contigo.

—No, como crees —ocultó su miedo con gran audacia, aunque sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que correr por su vida —mejor no pensemos en eso —se tranquilizó a sí mismo y después detuvo su paso haciendo que Hinata lo imitara — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No sé, pensé que tendrías un plan o algo Naruto-kun —comentó entre risas al percatarse que obviamente no era así, el rubio acompaño sus risas mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca percatándose de su propia falta de planeación.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a esa nueva heladería que abrieron hace poco?

— ¿Con este clima? —volvió a preguntar entre risas.

—T-Tienes razón —se mordió el labio con enojo, estaba dejando que su nerviosismo se apoderara de él y que no lo dejara pensar claramente…, bueno, aun menos de lo normal —entonces que te…

—Pero si quieres ir yo estaré encantada de acompañarte —antes de que se diera cuenta; claramente nerviosa la Hyuuga tomo su brazo y poso su cabeza en el con un gran sonrojo, sintiendo claramente como sus manos le temblaban al hacer aquel gesto.

—H-Hinata, ¿Qué estas…? —preguntó igualmente nervioso. Tomo un poco de aire tratando de aparentar normalidad cosa que solo resaltaba su sorpresa.

—T-Tengo frio N-Naruto-kun —mintió de una manera bastante obvia.

Y nuevamente se encontraban en la misma situación que ya habían vivido tantas veces. Los dos caminando por las calles de alguna ciudad, en algo que claramente era una cita, caminando como si fueran una pareja, Hinata tomando la iniciativa mientras que él se dejaba llevar y todo, completamente todo mientras que seguían llamándose simplemente amigos.

Estaba harto de aquello; de su propia cobardía impidiéndole ser el que tomara las decisiones para dar un paso adelante, de que nunca le diera una respuesta pero que la Hyuuga siempre le respondiera con una sonrisa triste y le dijera que no se preocupara, que sabía que estaba ocupado con otras cosas más importantes y que cuando tuviera el tiempo podría tener una respuesta clara.

Mientras caminaban desvió disimuladamente su mirada para observar a Hinata quien aun sostenía su brazo con fuerza como temiendo que fuera a irse con su rostro ligeramente recostado sobre el mismo. El frio hacia que sus rozadas mejillas resaltarán un poco más haciéndola ver encantadora, realmente nunca se cansaría de observarla y lo haría en toda oportunidad que tuviera.

— ¡Naruto-sama! —de repente un grupo de sus clásicas admiradoras salieron de entre la multitud y lo abordaron como siempre lo hacían.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos… —comentó una ligeramente decaída.

— ¿Rumores? —preguntó sin saber a lo que se referían.

—Sobre que Hinata-sama y Naruto-sama estaban saliendo.

— ¿Q-Que? —exclamaron ambos con sorpresa.

—Desde hace semanas que se les ha visto juntos tomados de la mano, o usted cargándola…

—Incluso escuchamos en una ocasión se besaron y que alguien vio a Hinata-sama saliendo de su departamento en la noche cuando Sasuke-sama estaba fuera en una misión.

Las jóvenes siguieron hablando mientras ellos solo escuchaban con la boca abierta todo lo que se decía de ellos, si bien la mitad de eso era mentira no podían negar que la otra mitad no lo era. Tal vez habían dejado muchas pistas pero no llegaban ni a la mitad de lo que sus admiradoras aseguraban o decían que habían visto o escuchado.

No queríamos molestarlos en su cita —interrumpió otra al percatarse que los estaban incomodando, aunque no por las razones que ella pensaba —discúlpenos —hicieron una pequeña reverencia y así como aparecieron de la nada se desvanecieron entre la multitud.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos estáticos aun asimilando todo lo que habían escuchado y las nuevas interpretaciones que la gente le había dado.

—_La novia de Naruto-kun… _—sin quererlo la Hyuuga esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad pura mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos momentos. Volteo a verlo y se percató de que este aun lo estaba asimilándolo, no pudo hacer nada más que contrariamente a sus sentimientos de hace unos minutos poner un gesto de tristeza disimilada.

El rubio la confundía, en unos momentos él se comportaba como si de su novio tratase, y en otros tantos parecía que eran completos extraños. Desgraciadamente nunca habían llegado a algo más y ella agradecía que él nunca se le hubiera lanzado enzima sin haber formalizado algo pues sabía que pondría resistencia nula, es más ¡ni siquiera un beso habían llegado a darse! Contrario a lo que acababan de escuchar.

Sabía que el ojiazul era algo lento, y ella lo esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario con tal de esperar la respuesta que esperaba, ¿pero realmente que estaba pasando? Al principio con todo lo que paso predijo que el rubio comenzaría a avanzar en su relación a más tardar en un par de semanas pero el rubio quedo estoico. Habían pasado años desde que ella imagino una vida feliz a su lado, sin embargo este se quedó silencio y ella era la que había tenido que dar los pasos adelante. No le molestaba y mucho menos se arrepentía, pero el ser ella la que tenía que presionar para ir avanzando era algo que no se esperaba.

El mes pasado y los pocos días de este nuevo habían dedicado el tiempo que jamás imagino que pasarían juntos. Casi como un sueño hecho realidad, una de sus fantasías de niña de cuando ni siquiera tenía el valor para decirle un simple hola.

La gente decía que eran pareja, sus amigos decían que lo eran, los extraños los confundían con una y su relación hasta hace unos meses se podía describir perfectamente con la palabra _conocidos._

Ella siempre confió en el rubio, pero con tanto tiempo su mente de mujer enamorada comenzaba a idear miles y miles de escenarios de por qué nunca llegaban a formalizar o avanzar de manera significativa aquello que se suponía era algo obvio y normal; viejos amores, simple amabilidad, falta de interés.

¿Si ella lo presionaba se vería mal?

Imagino que cuando llegaran a hablarse con normalidad todo sería más fácil, aunque a todo lo contrario las cosas se complicaron a no encontrar las palabras correctas y a pesar de todo cada momento a su lado lo apreciaba como un valioso tesoro.

—Hinata... —se detuvo —sabes, llevó tiempo preguntándome varias cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas Naruto-kun?

—Sabes, es un poco complicado hablar de ello — ¿Finalmente tendría el valor? Ajena a los pensamientos del ojiazul, Hinata se dejó guiar a unas bancas en un pequeño parque no muy lejos de ahí.

Dejo escapar un pequeño quejido por el frio, Naruto al percatarse de ello al instante se quitó se chamarra y se la extendió. Gracias a su magnífica idea de escaparse, Neji se había quedado con la sudadera extra y todo no era nada más que su culpa.

—P-Pero tu Naruto-kun... te vas a congelar —exclamó preocupada.

—No te preocupes por mí, n-ni siquiera siento frio —mintió con descaro mientras comenzaba a temblar —a-además creo que..., es m-mejor así.

Hinata no entendió lo que quería decir con esas palabras, pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo no podía simplemente ignorarlo por lo que con un gesto de agradecimiento recibió la sudadera del rubio y se la coloco enzima.

—Hinata... ¿quieres ser mi novia...?

— ¿Q-Que...?

De la nada el rubio la abordo con la pregunta que había estado esperando todos estos años. No solo se quedó boquiabierta, si no las palabras se le atoraron no dejándola dar una respuesta.

—O eso es lo que me gustaría preguntarte... —miró con pena a otro lado —, no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros pero bueno, no quiero que termines molestándote conmigo por solamente andar poniendo excusas...

—No podría, aunque quisiera no podría —respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

—Estoy un poco asustado ¿sabes? En mi vida había salido con alguien y mucho menos creí que tendría la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tu Hinata, pero tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas ¿y si me equivoco y terminas odiándome?

— ¿Y si ya tienes a alguien más? —Agregó la Hyuuga viéndolo a los ojos —yo también me hago las mismas preguntas Naruto-kun, pero...

—Pero yo no sé cómo lidiar con ello Hinata —admitió apenado —son cosas que no había experimentado y no sé cómo manejarlas, siempre pensé que yo, bueno... sabes que soy huérfano por lo que cuando imagino que tengamos nuestros hijos es algo como... d-digo, no me refiero a que nosotros ya..., n-no quiero adelantarme tanto p-pero...

—N-Nuestros hijos...

—Perdón Hinata, no quería sonar tan...

—M-Me gusta cómo suena... —cerro los ojos repitiéndose esa oración mentalmente una y otra vez —dime Naruto-kun, si fuera niña ¿cómo la llamaríamos?

Un aire helado recorrió el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Tomó asiento a un lado de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, si bien fue un gran gesto de afecto realmente tenia frio, un frio que se le olvido por completo al escuchar esa pregunta. Era muy probable que terminara enfermándose a causa de ello pero era algo que ya no le importaba.

—No lo sé..., si es hombre me gustaría ponerle Jiraiya para ni por error olvidarme de Ero-sennin, aunque espero que no se vuelva un pervertido como él —terminó con un par de risas que Hinata compartió.

—Entonces si es mujer ¿me toca elegirlo a mí? —agarró los brazos del rubio y los aferro más a ella — ¿Qué te parece Hina, o tal vez Himari, o Hinari?

—Son nombres hermosos... —susurró a la nada.

Una familia, lo único que él había deseado más que llegar a convertirse en Hokage y realmente estaba hablando de ello como algo más que un sueño o una fantasía. Ahora era algo que se convertiría en realidad.

— ¿Y si tenemos más hijos? —preguntó con gracia.

—P-Pues si quieres más c-creo que no tengo otra opción —respondió apenada —a-aunque primero tendrás que lidiar con Neji-nii-san.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar cada vez más y más, sin embargo lo único que ambos sentían era una sensación cálida en el pecho al hablar sobre una y otra de las miles posibilidades que les deparaba el futuro, así como si fuera algo de lo cual hablaran con recurrencia en cualquier momento, se la pasaron horas y horas hablando sobre lo que les depararía el futuro.

— ¿Entonces, que somos Hinata?

— ¿Me preguntas a mi Naruto-kun? —rió al escucharlo.

—Es que no lo sé.

—Ni yo, pero creo que estamos bien así, no necesitamos cambiar, al menos aún no.

— ¿Entonces cuando…, cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo? —le hizo cosquillas haciendo que Hinata tuviera que moverse.

—Tal vez...

Se volteo quedando frente a frente, se sonrieron tiernamente, la ojiperla se adelantó y acercando su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estas helado Naruto-kun —posó sus manos en sus mejillas sintiendo la frialdad de estas — ¿aun quieres ir a la heladería?

—C-Creo que preferiría pasar por un chocolate caliente —rápidamente se acercó y le deposito un beso en la frente.

— ¿Porque fue eso?

—Solo quería saber si también tenías frio —ambos sonrieron con complicidad y se levantaron en busca de algún lugar que vendiera algo caliente o el rubio terminaría congelado.

No necesitaban apresurarse, tampoco formalizar algo bajo algún contrato o algún convenio, lo único que necesitaban era entenderse el uno al otro y lo demás vendría por sí solo.

Fueran novios, amigos, amantes o simples conocidos no importaba, de ahora en adelante no lo haría, avanzarían a su propio ritmo sin preocuparse por cosas que hasta hace unos momentos, eran sus más grandes miedos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?<em>

**_Notas del autor: _**_Gracias por leer la historia. Cuando la escribí por primera vez me encanto cada párrafo que escribía, pero después de que la termine y comencé a buscar faltas de ortografía sentí el final un poco forzado. Realmente espero que solo haya sido mi imaginación y no sea de esa manera, de no ser el caso mis más sinceras disculpas._

_Un saludo en especial a Annie Yue. Como fan del NaruHina me agrado escribir tu petición y realmente espero te gustea, si no estás conforme no dudes en hacerme lo saber y veo como reparo el daño xD_


End file.
